


all we ever wanted was sunlight and honesty

by mosquiting



Series: show me where my armor ends, show me where my skin begins [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Hospital, Kinda, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Rape, Neil Is an Idiot, Post-Break Up, Psychotherapy, Self-Harm, Smoking, andrew and feelings, feelings and andrew, it's me again, like a lot
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosquiting/pseuds/mosquiting
Summary: Andrew Minyard jest tchórzem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obudziliście się kiedyś o czwartej nad ranem z tymi wszystkimi pomysłami na rzeczy do napisania i musieliście spisać to wszystko na jakiejś kartce (od myślników!), żeby pójść dalej spać?  
> Witajcie w moim świecie.
> 
> Tytuł: [EDEN - End Credits](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pVABElms84)

Andrew Joseph Minyard był tchórzem.

Pomimo tego, że siedział niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi dachu. Pomimo tego, że jego twarz, która najczęściej nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, uważana była za wyraz zaciętości i ukrytej pod płaszczem znudzenia, wibrującej w jego żyłach przemocy. Dzisiaj Andrew w końcu pozwolił swoim myślom tak nazwać swoje dotychczasowe zachowanie. Przez ostatni tydzień, od dnia w którym musiał kupić sobie nowy telefon (czarna motorola, oczywiście), to słowo coraz częściej pojawiało się w zakamarkach jego myśli, powoli skradając się i szukając odpowiedniego czasu, żeby pojawić się na czubku jego języka, smakując gorzkim posmakiem dezaprobaty. Próbował zagłuszyć swoje kubki smakowe alkoholem, papierosami, a nawet ostatnim kubkiem lodów, który wygrzebał z tyłu swojej zamrażarki, ale posmak tego słowa nadal pozostawał.

_Tchórz. Jesteś tchórzem._

Nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałby, że kiedyś będzie unikał konfrontacji z kimkolwiek. To on zawsze pierwszy atakował i brał przeciwnika z zaskoczenia, nieważne czy było to w walce na pięści, czy w walce na słowa. Atak był najlepszą obroną. Teraz Andrew chował się za swoim milczeniem i wypalał papierosy, z frustracją pociągając kilka razy z jednego, rzucając go na ziemię i sięgając po następnego. Jego kosz zapełniony był pustymi paczkami, a tlące się jeszcze niedopałki wypadały już z popielniczki, którą ustawił przy oknie. Tak właśnie spędzał pierwszy wolny od treningu dzień – paląc i tocząc wewnętrzne wojny ze samym sobą, które zawsze przegrywał. Jego jedyna linia obrony, czyli wyparcie, coraz bardziej go zawodziła.

Emocje nadal były czymś, co drażniły jego poczucie stabilności. Przed kilkoma laty niemal nic nie potrafiło wyprowadzić go ze stanu totalnego odrętwienia. Jedynie wysokości i lęk przed spadaniem przyspieszały mu puls. Spotkanie z Neilem Jostenem było jak wzięcie długiego rozpędu i rzucenie się z Mount Everestu w objęcia ciemnej pustki Rowu Mariańskiego. Andrew czuł, że kiedyś musi uderzyć o dno, które pogruchocze mu kości, ale nie mógł przewidzieć, kiedy to nastąpi. Mimo wszystko wiedział, że jeśli znowu dano by mu szansę na ten skok, wykonałby go jeszcze raz, bez zawahania, tylko dlatego żeby zobaczyć jeszcze raz te same widoki, które przewijały się w trakcie spadania – wyraz twarzy Neila, kiedy Andrew po raz pierwszy wcisnął mu do ręki klucz i powiedział, żeby został, ułożenie jego ust po pierwszym „tak” i ich smak zaraz później, odbicie Andrew w jasnoniebieskich oczach o rozszerzonych z pragnienia źrenicach…

Andrew nigdy nie odmierzał czasu. Owszem, trzymał się ustalonych jednostek, wyznaczanych przez zachody i wschody słońca, ale upływ czasu nie miał dla niego żadnego znaczenia – dawał mu przesypywać się przez jego palce, nie zwracając na niego większej uwagi. Od kiedy więc momenty spędzone z Neilem zaczęły być jego wyznacznikiem upływającego czasu? Od kiedy jego pamięć idealna zaczęła kolekcjonować te momenty jako kolejne kamienie milowe w nic nieznaczącym życiu Andrew Josepha Minyarda? Nienawidził tego, jak Neil wkradł się do jego głowy i zrobił sobie miejsce w jego myślach. Nienawidził tego, że Neil niczego mu przez to nie odebrał, ale wypełnił swoją osobą pustkę, która zagnieździła się w jego umyśle przez te wszystkie lata, wspomagana dodatkowo przez jego pigułki szczęścia, wysysająca z jego życia wszystkie barwy i pozostawiająca jedynie tępą szarość.

Andrew zaciągnął się, a potem wypuścił z ust dym, patrząc jak jego spirale zasłaniają mu widok, a potem leniwie, porywane przez ciepły podmuch wiatru, wznoszą się ku niebu. Zachód słońca dopiero zaczynał barwić horyzont w jasnoczerwone i pomarańczowe barwy, ale Andrew był już wyczerpany. Minął kolejny tydzień milczenia i jutro miał zacząć się kolejny. A Andrew nienawidził tego, że żaden z uśmiechów, które Neil posyłał współzawodnikom podczas treningu nie był skierowany w jego stronę i że te jasnoniebieskie oczy nie patrzą na niego… tak jak kiedyś. Jakby świat zaczynał się i kończył na Andrew.

Minyard rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na okolicę i pociągnął z kończącego się już papierosa, wciskając niedopałek do popielniczki, robiąc jeszcze większy bałagan wokół niej. Zmarszczył nos. Powinien wreszcie posprzątać to żałosne pobojowisko, które było jego mieszkaniem. Może to pomoże mu oczyścić myśli z rudowłosego napastnika Chicago Swallows. Zeskoczył z parapetu (tak, parapety w jego mieszkaniu były denerwująco wysoko zbudowane i kiedy Andrew na nich siadał, a raczej na nie wskakiwał, jego nogi wisiały w powietrzu, czego szczerze nienawidził) i otworzył lodówkę. Nic. Zamrażarka? Jeszcze większa pustka. Zaklął pod nosem i sięgnął po ulotki restauracji, które leżały na ladzie. Powinien w końcu zrobić zakupy.

Zastanawiał się właśnie czy wybrać chińszczyznę, czy postawić tym razem na dobrą, starą pizzę, kiedy telefon zawibrował w jego kieszeni. Nieznany numer. Andrew podniósł brew do góry i odebrał połączenie.

\- **Witam, tutaj Paige McFarland z Northwestern Memorial Hospital** \- serce Andrew zaczęło bić szybciej, gdy usłyszał damski głos w słuchawce. - **Czy rozmawiam z panem… Andrew Minyardem?**

\- **To ja.**

\- **Dzwonię, żeby poinformować, że pan Neil Abram Josten obecnie przebywa u nas w szpitalu** \- na jej słowa coś, podobnego do strachu (a może to był strach), przeskoczyło mu w żołądku i Andrew przełknął z trudem ślinę. Widocznie kobieta po drugiej stronie linii zrozumiała jego wahanie, gdyż po sekundzie szybko dodała: - **Proszę się nie martwić, nic nie zagraża jego życiu. Zgłosił się do nas dzisiaj z bólem brzucha i badania wykazały zapalenie wyrostka, który już został wycięty. Lekarz zalecił mu jednodniowy odpoczynek w szpitalu, ale pan Josten… upiera się, żeby wyjść ze szpitala. Niestety nie możemy go wypuścić samego ze względu na silne leki, pod których jest wpływem.**

Idiota. Neil Josten był skończonym idiotą i Andrew wiedział o tym najlepiej. Minyard odetchnął, uświadamiając sobie, że wstrzymywał do tej pory oddech, a jego palce zaciskają się mocno na oparciu krzesła. _Nic mu nie jest, nic mu nie jest, nic mu nie jest…_

\- **Dlaczego więc dostałem ten telefon?**

\- **Och, tak… Jest pan jedyną osobą, która widnieje na ubezpieczeniu zdrowotnym pana Jostena i chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć czy mógłby pan go odebrać.**

W pamięci Andrew zaczął odtwarzać się film. Prawie pięć lat temu Andrew wrócił do ich pokoju w Fox Tower i zobaczył, że Neil pochyla się nad stosem papierów, rozłożonych na blacie stołu z wyrazem niezadowolenia na twarzy. Andrew podszedł wtedy bliżej i spojrzał mu przez ramię. Papiery od ubezpieczyciela. Neil całkowicie nie rozumiał, po co to wszystko. Przeżył prawie dwie dekady bez żadnego ubezpieczenia i nadal żyje, więc po co musi wypisywać i podpisywać te wszystkie dokumenty? Kiedy Andrew kategorycznie odmówił mu pomocy i usadowił się na kanapie z książką, Neil zapytał: _Chcę umieścić cię na liście kontaktowej w razie wypadku. Tak czy nie?_ Andrew przez długi czas patrzył się na niego, a potem stwierdził, że Neil może robić, co chce. Ciepło, które rozlało się w środku jego ciała nic nie znaczyło. Nie znaczyło też nic to, że parę minut później rzucił książkę na bok i powędrował w stronę Neila, pytając o pozwolenie na pocałunek, na który Josten zgodził się bez wahania.

\- **Panie Minyard, wszystko w porządku?** \- głos kobiety przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

 ** ******  
- **Przyjadę po niego.**

***

Przez prawie piętnaście minut jeździł swoim Maserati w kółko, żeby znaleźć miejsce parkingowe. Wreszcie udało mu się wepchnąć przed srebrną Kię, której prowadzący zaczął krzyczeć i którego Andrew kompletnie zignorował, zamykając swój samochód i idąc w stronę wejścia do szpitala. Skierował się od razu do recepcji.

\- **Przyjechałem odebrać Neila Jostena.** \- powiedział krótkowłosej blondynce, siedzącej za ladą, która zaczęła szybko szukać czegoś na liście, którą miała przed sobą i sięgnęła po słuchawkę. Po krótkiej rozmowie uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, żeby chwilę poczekał, wskazując mu miejsce do siedzenia. Andrew oparł się jedynie plecami o ścianę i zaczął skanować poczekalnię ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. Kilka minut później winda umiejscowiona naprzeciwko niego otworzyła się i wyszedł z niej pielęgniarz, prowadzący wózek. A na nim, z grymasem na twarzy, siedział Neil Josten. Był ubrany w za dużą na niego szarą koszulkę i ciemnoniebieskie dresy, blizny na jego ramionach były odsłonięte. Jego wzrok wydawał się mętny, kiedy przesuwał go z miejsca na miejsce, widocznie czegoś szukając. W końcu padł na Andrew. Na twarzy Neila od razu wykwitł uśmiech, grzywka opadła mu na jasnoniebieskie oczy i Andrew znowu poczuł, że żyje.

\- **Andrew!** \- Neil próbował wstać z wózka, ale na szczęście nie dał rady, bo pielęgniarz, prawdopodobnie przygotowany na taką reakcję, zatrzymał go. Josten próbował zerknąć na niego jednym ze swoim morderczych spojrzeń, które Andrew tak dobrze znał, ale widocznie rana po zabiegu nadal go bolała, bo twarz wykrzywił mu wyraz bólu. Minyard podszedł do niego i podniósł brwi, zakładając ręce na piersi. Rudowłosy napastnik znowu skupił swój wzrok na nim i uśmiech wrócił. Neil wyciągnął rękę i już miał dotknąć nadgarstka Andrew, ale jego ręka zatrzymała się w powietrzu. - **Chcę cię dotknąć. Tak czy nie?**

Coś przewróciło się w żołądku Andrew, kiedy usłyszał te słowa po raz pierwszy od trzech lat. Nieskończona ilość wieczorów spędzona na dachu Fox Tower, kolorowe światła Eden’s Twilight tańczące na twarzy Neila, to wszystko zaczęło się przewijać się w umyśle Andrew. Szczególnie jeden moment. W któryś weekend zostawili za sobą Palmetto i pojechali we dwójkę do domu w Columbii. Oboje potrzebowali tej przerwy – nowi rekruci wybili z balansu niemal całą drużynę, którą Neil znów próbował scalić. A Andrew dzień wcześniej uderzył Jacka w sam żołądek z zaskoczenia, kiedy tamten rzucił się na Neila z pięściami w trakcie treningu. Kiedy obudzili się w sobotę rano, żaden z nich nie chciał się z niego ruszać. Neil zrezygnował nawet ze swojego porannego biegania, czegoś, czego nigdy nie opuszczał. Leżał na boku, z włosami sterczącymi we wszystkie strony (wcześniejsza zasługa blondwłosego bramkarza) i gapił się na Andrew, który, jak zwykle, palił. Po chwili jednak przybliżył się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę twarzy Andrew. _Chcę cię dotknąć. Tak czy nie?_ I kiedy Andrew się zgodził, jego palce zaczęły kreślić linie na twarzy blondyna, dotykając jego czoła, policzków, nosa i wreszcie ust.

Andrew zacisnął pięści i wspomnienia się rozwiały.

\- **Nie** \- powiedział, a potem spytał pielęgniarza o to, co ma z Jostenem zrobić. Zmieniać bandaże i podawać leki, które Neil trzymał na kolanach. Razem z pielęgniarzem postawili naburmuszonego napastnika na nogi, który oparł niemal cały swój ciężar na Andrew, mamrocząc pod nosem, że dałby radę iść sam. Minyard zignorował go i poprowadził do Maserati, gdzie usadowił go w miejscu dla pasażera. Sam wsiadł za kierownicę i dopiero później spojrzał się w stronę pasażera. Neil skulił się na siedzeniu, jego całe ciało było zwrócone w stronę Andrew, a na ustach igrał mu cień uśmiechu. I patrzył na Andrew _tym_ spojrzeniem.

\- **Pocałuj mnie** \- jasnoniebieskie oczy znalazły te o odcieniu złota i Minyard nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Przez chwilę wydawało się, jakby ostatnie trzy lata w ogóle nie minęły.

Ale one były prawdziwe. Tak samo jak to, że Andrew zakończył to, co się między nimi działo, a teraz próbował to odzyskać.

\- **Nie** \- powiedział jeszcze raz i odpalił silnik Maserati, kierując samochód w stronę wyjazdu.

\- **Dlaczego? ******

 ** ******  
- **Bo jesteś idiotą** \- wyleciało z ust Andrew. Na szczęście szpital znajdował się dość blisko jego mieszkania, więc powinni być tam lada chwila. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mieszkał Josten. Może już razem z Lockwoodem. Lockwood… - **I nic nie pamiętasz. Ryan wie, że byłeś w szpitalu?**

\- **Ryan?**

Minyard nie odpowiedział na to pytanie, a Neil dalej nie drążył. Widocznie był zbyt senny po tych wszystkich proszkach, którymi go nafaszerowali. Kiedy blondyn spojrzał w jego stronę, oczy miał zamknięte, a głowa leżała na oparciu. Niemal wnosił go na rękach do mieszkania. Ułożył Neila na swoim łóżku, pytając się czy może zobaczyć czy ze szwami wszystko w porządku. Po krótkim ‘mhm’ ze strony Jostena, podniósł ostrożnie szarą koszulkę. Bandaże były czyste. Andrew próbował nie patrzeć na blizny, które znał jak swoje własne. Okrył Neila jednym z koców i już miał wychodzić, kiedy jasnoniebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- **Zostań** \- powieki Neila zaraz po tym opadły i Minyard usłyszał ciche, spokojne oddechy.

Andrew wyszedł z pokoju jak najszybciej mógł. 

********


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polecam czytać, słuchając:  
> 1\. [Chord Overstreet - Hold on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ofCZObsnOo)  
> 2\. [Dean Lewis - Waves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAM1wyQJsto)

_Sześć lat wcześniej..._

Po wygranej w finale i śmierci Riko wszystko powoli zaczęło wracać do normalności. Trofeum za pierwsze miejsce stanęło na podwyższeniu, które kupiła za własne pieniądze Allison. Prasa przestała wciskać się na teren kampusu, żeby zapytać o Nathaniela Wesninskiego, o tym jak Kevin dowiedział się o swoim ojcu, a także o związku Riko z poharataną lewą ręką Daya. Cała drużyna odetchnęła i zaczęła się powoli przygotowywać na nieuniknione egzaminy końcowe. Zdenerwowany Nicky ciągle mruczał pod nosem swoje ekonomiczne inkantacje, a Aaron i Katelyn zasypiali w bibliotece nad książkami niemal co noc, dopóki ktoś ich stamtąd nie wyrzucił. Nawet Kevin, pomimo jego obsesji na punkcie Exy, siedział z nosem w jakimś wielkim historycznym woluminie. Widok Neila, który z frustracji zrzuca swoje książki z matematyki na ziemię, był według Andrew całkiem zabawny, zważywszy, że zaraz po tym wzrok rudowłosego napastnika padał na Minyarda, jakby był jedyną interesującą rzeczą w pomieszczeniu. Wzrok, który wyrażał _coś_ , pomimo tego, że Andrew powtarzał tyle razy, że nie ma _niczego_. I Andrew niemal każdym razem ulegał tym jasnoniebieskim oczom, prowadząc Neila na dach Fox Tower czy bezpardonowo każąc mu wsiadać do Maserati, żeby jeździć godzinami poza terenem kampusu.

Uczyli się siebie nawzajem. Żaden z nich nie wiedział do końca, co tak dokładnie robią. Dlatego nigdy nie próbowali nakładać na siebie etykietek, pomimo że ich współzawodnicy cały czas się w nie bawili, zmuszając Andrew do kwestionowania ich rozsądku i instynktów samozachowawczych, poprzez kierowanie w ich stronę noża, wyciągniętego zza materiału swoich czarnych rękawów (oczywiście, najczęściej był to Nicky). Pomimo tego, że żadne słowa nie zostały na ten temat wypowiedziane, Andrew i Neil dobrze wiedzieli, że żadne z nich nie jest na takie coś gotowe. I nie wiedzieli czy w ogóle będą kiedykolwiek na to gotowi. A przynajmniej Andrew. Jego myśli często nie dawały mu spać po nocach. Wcześniej były to wspomnienia z jego dawnych domów zastępczych i wszystkich potworów, które się w nich chowały. Teraz te myśli zaczęły się mieszać z tymi o Neilu. Często były zamglone albo dziwnie wyostrzone przez jego pigułki szczęścia. Nieustanny chaos w jego głowie był ich działaniem, a pustka po ich odstawieniu, ich konsekwencją. Nienawidził wspomnień z tego okresu. Po wyjściu z odwyku w jego głowie zapanowała niemalże cisza. Cisza tak nieznośna, że Andrew chciał zacząć krzyczeć na głos, żeby ją rozproszyć. Nie interesowało go nic, nie chciał niczego. Dopóki jego wzrok nie padł na posiniaczoną twarz Neila Jostena, na bandaże na jego policzku i włosy w nieznajomym kolorze, opadające na już przez niego widziane jasnoniebieskie oczy. I wtedy Andrew zaczął chcieć, pomimo że Neil Josten był tylko mrzonką, nierealną ideą, stworzoną w jego umyśle. Sny o tym, co się stało w Baltimore napadały go coraz częściej. Andrew szukał w nich cały czas tej samej twarzy, wołał to samo imię, ale nikt się nie pojawiał, nikt mu nie odpowiadał.

Andrew budził się wtedy cały zesztywniały i próbował się uspokoić, wsłuchiwać się w ciche oddechy rozbrzmiewające w pokoju. Czasem jednak słyszał, jak Neil rzuca się po łóżku, starając się walczyć ze swoimi koszmarami. Nigdy nie będą tymi normalnymi ludźmi, dla których przespana noc to oczywista sprawa i każda godzina snu bez ataku paniki czy maratonu przerażających koszmarów, będzie wyszarpywana w nieustannej bitwie z ich przeszłością. Blizny, które nosili na swoich ciałach nie były jedynymi rzeczami, które po niej zostały. Ale Andrew… Andrew po raz pierwszy w życiu był gotowy z nimi walczyć. Jego ciało i jego umysł nadal więzione było przez tych, którzy go wykorzystywali. I chciał się ich na dobre pozbyć. Miał kogoś i miał _coś_ , co dawało mu motywację do tego, żeby codziennie posuwać swoje granice coraz dalej. Nie istniało magiczne wyzdrowienie, ale z czasem może będzie mógł funkcjonować podobnie do innych osób.

Kiedy tylko skończyli egzaminy, Neil i Andrew spakowali się i wsiedli do Maserati, mając w myślach tylko drogę przed nimi. Andrew wiedział, że Neil potrzebował tej ucieczki, bez prawdziwego uciekania. Dlatego wyruszyli na południe, kierując się w stronę Florydy, trzymając się wybrzeża Atlantyku. Jeszcze przed ich wyjazdem, cała drużyna zdecydowała się zrobić sobie zasłużone wspólne wakacje. Neil nalegał na to, żeby za nie zapłacić i po wielu sprzeczkach, udało mu się wszystkich do tego przekonać. Wybrali West Palm Beach jako cel, w którym mieli spotkać się dwa tygodnie po skończeniu semestru. Neil i Andrew mieli dla siebie czternaście dni i szeroką drogę przed nimi - niezliczoną ilość wypalonych papierosów, wymienionych między nimi pocałunków i kilometrów pod kołami. Andrew nie czuł się tak żywy w całym swoim życiu, a Neil nigdy nie wyglądał tak prawdziwie, jak wtedy, kiedy pochylał się nad mapą z wyrazem niezadowolenia, próbując kłócić się z nim, którą drogę powinni wybrać. Kiedy wreszcie dojechali do West Palm Beach, Andrew żałował, że nie mają jeszcze tych kilku spokojnych dni, bez innych z drużyny. Z drugiej jednak strony mógł zobaczyć, jak Josten żałośnie próbuje nauczyć się surfować, co nie wychodziło mu na równi z gotowaniem. Kolejnym plusem był ten cholernie obcisły, czarny kombinezon, który nie dawał dużego pola dla wyobraźni. I który na nieszczęście był trudny do zdjęcia, kiedy myśli Andrew były skupione na tym, żeby nie wypuszczać Neila ze swoich rąk.

Powrót do Palmetto był jak wyrwanie się z innego świata i wpadnięcie w środek chaosu, jaki zapoczątkowali w ich drużynie nowi pierwszoroczni rekruci. Neil, jako nowy vice-kapitan, musiał nauczyć się, jak trzymać ich razem. On i Dan mieli ręce pełne roboty, szczególnie z Jackiem i Sheeną, którzy zdawali się mieć na celu rozszarpanie drużyny od środka. Andrew przypatrywał się temu z boku, nie mając zamiaru się mieszać, chyba że któreś z nich przekroczy granicę. Jack zrobił to dosyć wcześnie i żaden z innych nowych rekrutów już po nim nie próbował tego znowu dokonać, na ich szczęście. Ich sezon nie zaczął się zbyt dobrze, zresztą jak zwykle, ale z każdym meczem było lepiej. Odpadli w jednej ósmej drogi do meczu finałowego i reporterzy wzięli ich poprzednią wygraną za łut szczęścia (co było w jakiejś części prawdą), dlatego zaczęli trenować jeszcze ostrzej, przed nowym sezonem, w którym nie będzie już z nimi Dan, Renee i Allison. Andrew widział, że Neil nie czuł się dobrze, widząc, jak jego rodzina powoli zaczyna się rozchodzić w różne strony świata, ale na razie nie próbował z nim o tym rozmawiać.

Robili postępy. Dla Andrew każdy z nich był kamieniem milowym. Każdy dotyk był czymś o co walczył nieustannie ze swoją podświadomością. I wygrywał. Za każdym razem chciał posunąć się jeszcze dalej. Z tym rudowłosym chłopcem, który patrzył się na niego z tym czymś w oczach, którego widok pozwalał mu prawie zapomnieć o tym, że gdzieś jeszcze chowają się jego potwory. Andrew jednak powinien wiedzieć, że nic nie trwa wiecznie, że życie jest sinusoidą wzlotów i upadków, i za każdym sukcesem kryje się przepastna ciemność.

Rozmawiali o seksie dość często.

Kiedy Neil po raz pierwszy podniósł ten temat, na początku ostatniego roku Andrew w Palmetto, Minyard był zdziwiony, że nic w jego głowie nie wołało do niego, że to zły pomysł. To była jednak tylko cisza przed burzą. Zdecydowali się na ten wielki krok kilka miesięcy później, w czasie przerwy zimowej. Byli w domu w Columbii, całkowicie sami. Nicky odwiedzał Erika w Niemczech ostatni raz przed ukończeniem college’u, Aaron wyjechał gdzieś z Katelyn, a Kevin spędzał święta razem z Wymackiem i Abby, planując ślub, na który w końcu ta dwójka się zdecydowała.

Na początku wszystko szło… świetnie. I nagle wszystko wróciło do Andrew z podwojoną mocą. Jakby wszystko czego doświadczył, czekało aż jego czujność będzie uśpiona, żeby wyjść z ukrycia i uderzyć w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Andrew usłyszał dyszenie Drake’a, swoje prośby o pomoc, o to, żeby przestał, żeby oni wszyscy przestali. Przypomniał sobie ból. Ból, ból, ból. Jego zaciśnięta pięść pofrunęła w kierunku twarzy napastnika, a potem obie dłonie zacisnęły się na szyi tamtego.

\- **Andrew, nie, Andrewandrewandrewandrew…**  
  
I tak szybko, jak to się zaczęło, wszystko zniknęło. Poza tym że pod jego zaciśniętymi palcami Neil walczył o oddech. Andrew zobaczył w tych jasnoniebieskich oczach przerażenie. Grozę. I swoje odbicie. To w końcu wyciągnęło go z tego dziwnego transu i puścił szyję Neila, który zaczął łapać wielkimi haustami powietrze. Andrew rzucił się do tyłu, spadając z łóżka. Patrzył na swoje dłonie, a jego myśli znowu mieszały się w chaosie.

\- **Andrew…** \- Neil wychrypiał, próbując podnieść się do siedzącej pozycji, ale Minyard nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Musiał się stąd wydostać. Musiał zabrać potwora, zagrożenie, którym był, jak najdalej od Neila. Szybko pozbierał swoje rzeczy z podłogi, zgarnął kluczyki do Maserati i wybiegł z domu. _Jak najdalej, jak najdalej, jak najdalej…_

Był ranek, kiedy w końcu musiał zatrzymać się na stacji paliw. Napełnił bak do pełna, kupując przy tym kawę i znów wskakując do samochodu. Kiedy zorientował się, że jest w drodze do Kalifornii, było już za późno, żeby zawrócić. Jego mózg nastawił się na cel i teraz nie potrafił się go pozbyć. Miał przed sobą jeszcze przynajmniej półtora dnia jazdy. Jego komórka odzywała się parę razy, a potem umilkła, kiedy wyczerpała się jej bateria. Nie potrafił podnieść jej do ucha i słuchać głosu Neila, zachrypniętego po tym, jak jego palce zacisnęły się na krtani Jostena. Dlatego ignorował wszystkie sygnały i po prostu jechał przed siebie. Wyczerpany, zatrzymał się dopiero w Oklahomie, w jakimś motelu. Kupił jedzenie, jakieś ciuchy. Spał przez cztery godziny, kiedy koszmar obudził go ponownie i nie pozwolił usnąć znowu. Podładował więc telefon tylko po to, żeby dać znać Renee, że żyje i żeby przekazała tę wiadomość dalej.

Barstow w Kalifornii niczym się nie wyróżniało. Siwawy odcień pustyni Mojave rozciągał się aż do horyzontu, gdzie stapiał się z ciemniejącym niebem. Andrew pamiętał te ulice, pomimo że opuścił to miejsce niemal osiem lat temu. Pamiętał kino, do którego chodził razem z Cass, oglądać horrory, pamiętał sklep, w którym Richard kupował części do zepsutej umywalki, pamiętał… Pamiętał piętrowy dom, niczym nie wyróżniający się od innych w okolicy, pomalowany na biało, z czarnym numerem 38 widniejącym od frontu. Andrew zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie ulicy, przełknął ślinę i popatrzył w tamtym kierunku. Wiedział, że Cass i Richard Spears już tu nie mieszkają, wynieśli się po śmierci Drake’a. Mimo to nadal miał wrażenie, że kobieta, która miała być jego matką, wyjdzie na zewnątrz, a za nią będzie podążać mały blond chłopiec.

Andrew zaczął krzyczeć ze złości, a potem uderzył pięścią w deskę rozdzielczą. Zabolało. Nie złamał niczego, ale jego kłykcie zaczęły krwawić. Złapał się rękami za głowę i położył czoło na kierownicy. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Miał mętlik w głowie. Dlaczego tu w ogóle przyjechał? To niczego nie zmieni. Nie zmieni tego, że skrzywdził Neila, tak, jak _oni_. Był taki sam, jak Drake. Taki sam, jak jego poprzednicy. I żadne blizny tego nie zmienią, nieważne, jak były głębokie. Nie był warty niczego, tak jak oni. Dlaczego Neil tego nie widział? Powinien uciekać, jak najdalej od potwora, który przybrał skórę Andrew Minyarda. I nigdy z niego nie wyjdzie. Andrew przekręcił kluczyk trzęsącymi się rękami i wyjechał z Barstow. Włączył telefon. Ponad trzydzieści nieodebranych połączeń i jeszcze więcej smsów, ale tylko jedna z nich złapała jego uwagę. Była od Neila.

Wróć do domu. 

Wrócił. Pozwolił dotknąć się Neilowi, choć jego umysł krzyczał „nie”, powiedział mu gdzie był. Obiecał, że nigdy już tak nie zniknie. Te wszystkie kłamstwa przechodziły mu przez gardło, jakby były najprawdziwszą prawdą. Wygłaszał je bez zająknięcia, patrząc na podbite oko i siniaki w kształcie palców na szyi Neila.

Wszystko wróciło do _normy_. Oprócz tego, że nic nie było normą. Andrew udawał. Potwory umieją udawać ludzi, prawda? Kiedy skończy college po prostu zniknie z życia Neila, zakończy to  nic i będzie żyć swoim życiem. Opowiedział o tym wszystkim Betsy, gdzieś w połowie kwietnia. Zmarszczka na jej czole pogłębiła się, kiedy spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.

\- **Andrew, popełniasz błąd…**

\- **Nie jesteś moim Świerszczem Jiminy, Bee** \- odpowiedział, pochylając się do przodu. - **Nie potrzebuję twojego błogosławieństwa do niczego.**

\- **Nie chcę tego robić. Chcę ci uświadomić, czego nie powinieneś robić** \- powiedziała, a kiedy się nie odezwał, kontynuowała: - **Powiedziałeś mi, że twoją motywacją do wyzdrowienia jest Neil. Chcesz się dla niego zmienić, pokonać chorobę, żeby być normalnym, jak to określiłeś. Skupiłeś się tak bardzo na Neilu, że zapomniałeś o samym sobie, Andrew. Wychodzenie z choroby psychicznej nie powinno być jakimkolwiek darem dla kogoś. Jedyną osobą, dla której powinieneś to robić, jesteś ty. Inni mogą cię wspierać i myślę, że Neil jest właściwą do tego osobą, ale zrobić to możesz tylko ty.**

Andrew ją zignorował, tak jak ignorował zaniepokojone spojrzenia ze strony Neila, który dostrzegał, oczywiście, że coś było nie tak, kiedy maska, którą Minyard założył zaczynała się zsuwać. Wiedział, że Neil nie będzie próbował go naciskać, Neil nigdy nie przekraczał granicy. Maj i zakończenie college’u przyszło szybciej niż się spodziewał. Andrew przyjął bez większego entuzjazmu ofertę grania profesjonalnego w Nowym Jorku, o czym szczęśliwy Neil nie mógł przestać rozmawiać. Po ceremonii Andrew miał jechać do jego nowego miasta, żeby znaleźć mieszkanie. Minyard wiedział, że Neil chciał jechać z nim.

Andrew stał przy wypełnionym po brzegi Maserati, paląc papierosa, kiedy Neil pojawił się z własną torbą na ramieniu i wielkim uśmiechem na ustach, gotowy do drogi. Andrew wyrzucił niedopałek na ziemię i podniósł wzrok.

\- **Nie, Abram. To koniec** \- powiedział, a uśmiech Neila zniknął z jego przystojnej twarzy. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale Andrew uciszył go gestem. - **Mam już tego dość. Mówiłem ci, że kiedyś się tobą znudzę. Nie jesteś taki interesujący, jak się wydawałeś.**

Neil zamilkł. Jego palce zacisnęły się na pasku sportowej torby. A potem z jego ust wyleciały słowa, które będą prześladować Andrew do końca życia:

\- **Andrew, proszę…**

I tak, jak inne potwory, Andrew miał za nic to słowo. Nadal ranił.

\- **Wiesz, że nienawidzę tego słowa** \- Andrew uśmiechnął się tak, jak nauczyły go jego tabletki szczęścia. - **Nie, Nathaniel.**

Neil odwrócił się i _uciekł_. A Andrew znów poczuł pustkę.

Przez pierwsze pół roku jego życie było takie proste. Funkcjonował niczym dobrze naoliwiona maszyna, której ruchy są starannie zaprogramowane. Dopiero później przestał spać, a koszmary nie przestawały go nękać, kiedy zaświeciło słońce. Dni przesypywały mu się między palcami, a on nie zważał na daty. Nie przychodził na treningi, a kiedy to robił, był nieobecny. Któryś z współzawodników wytknął mu to, więc go uderzył. Pozbyto się go z Nowego Jorku i wylądował w Phoenix. Nicky próbował się z nim kontaktować, pomimo to, że pozbył się starego numeru. Był zmartwiony. Andrew bez słowa zakończył połączenie i go zablokował.

Nie zauważył, że _to_ nadchodzi, kiedy ocknął się, siedząc na rogu wanny i zorientował się, że wpatruje się w swoją lewą, odsłoniętą rękę, poprzecinaną przez srebrne blizny, a w drugiej trzymając jeden ze swoich noży. Odrzucił go jak najdalej mógł. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie będzie znowu w tym stanie. Wyciągnął komórkę i wystukał znany sobie na pamięć numer, a kiedy osoba po drugiej stronie linii odebrała, powiedział:

\- **Bee, potrzebuję pomocy.**

Psychoterapeutka, z którą umówiła go Bee była do niej w jakiś sposób podobna. Tak samo, jak Dobson, umiała szybko i ostro odpowiadać na jego docinki. Umiała słuchać. I myśleć. A poza tym znała się na rzeczy. Na początek przepisała mu leki i choć szczerze ich nienawidził, zgodził się je brać. Jego trener i menager drużyny zgodzili się na jego terapię bez wahania. Phoenix Lions byli trochę jak Palmetto Foxes w świecie profesjonalnego Exy, zbierający wyrzutków, takich jak Andrew. Terapia trwała ponad rok i w trakcie niej, jego psychoterapeutka spytała się, czy ma kogoś, kto go w niej wspiera.

\- **Tak, mój brat bliźniak i jego żona** \- odpowiedział, a potem przypomniał sobie, jak pierwszy raz wziął na swoje ręce małą Charlie. Przed oczami mignęła mu twarz Neila. - **I jeszcze ktoś, gdyby wiedział. Powinien wiedzieć.**

Kiedy Chicago Swallows wysunęło w jego stronę ofertę, nie wahał się ani chwili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A więc ta część będzie jednak rozdzielona na trzy rozdziały. Nie wiedziałam, że z tej historii zrobi się takie wielkie monstrum (to nie miało przekraczać dwóch stron w Wordzie!). Nie wiedziałam też, że umiem tak dramatyzować, huh. Czy to w ogóle trzyma się fabuły?
> 
> Wiecie, co jest najgorsze? Że moja ulubiona postać cierpi. Przeze mnie
> 
> Jest piętnaście po piątej rano. Już dzisiaj nie zasnę. Oh, well...  
> (błędy, które na pewno tutaj są, poprawię później, przepraszam za nie!)


End file.
